The Densest Person on Earth and Sarcasm Girl
by JazzieJazzJazzGirl
Summary: Saku likes Syao. Syao likes Meiling. Saku is playing matchmaker with Syao and Meiling. Will Syao realize who he likes before a guy name Kingone whips out his horse and armour and turns into Saku's knight? Poor Saku is having probs with friends and boys!
1. Nice to Meet You, I'm Sakura

**Hey I'm back with another story. This time it's based on real life and what happened to a friend of mine. Hopefully y'all like it!**

**"..." talking**

**'...' thoughts/ thinking.**

**Oh yeah, and the disclaimer. I DON'T OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Wish I did though.**

* * *

_"Sakura!"_

_"Sakura!!" _

_"SAKURA!!!!! NO DON'T GO THERE!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!"_

"BZZZZZZZZ". said the alarm clock.

'OK, that was a really weird dream...'

"Hooeee! I'm late! Again!!", said the girl that was in the bed.

"Kaiju! You're going to be late again!", yelled a guy that was currently holding a frying pan.

"No really? Thanks for stating the obvious!" replied the girl, who was getting dressed in her school uniform. Really fast. In less than two minutes she was downstairs, gobbling down the breakfast that her father made her.

"Kaiju, if you're going to eat anymore faster, your mouth will burst." came from a tall guy with dark hair, while sweatdropping.

"TOUYA!!" The girl quickly wiped her mouth and stomped on the guy's foot. Grabbing her lunch and stuffing her homework into her backpack, she shouted a quick "Seeya!" to her father and brother and sped off to school on her roller-blades.

Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, age 13, currently in grade 8 at Tomoeda High. What you have just witnessed was a daily scene that happens on school mornings. The tall, dark-haired guy is my brother, Touya Kinomoto. He is such a pain in the ASS!! (By the way, I happen to cuss a lot.) He calls me Kaiju everyday just to annoy me, and let me tell you, it works really well. Anyways, moving on to my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. He is a professor at the University of Tomoeda, teaching archaeology. He works only during school hours, no later, so that's why you will encounter him every morning. Next is my mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. She is also a teacher, but for grade 3 at the elementry school. She works really late on weekdays, and doesn't wake up until at least 9:00 AM. Thank God she only has to get to school at 10:00 AM.

And, well, me? I'm just an average 13 year- old teen trying to get through high school. My second language is Sarcasm, which I speak most of the time. I'm quite cheeky sometimes if you catch me in a bad mood, but I'm mostly cheerful, if you don't count my sarcasm, that is. The Kinomoto's came to Tomoeda when I was 6. We originally came from China, Beijing. I have lots of reeeeaaalllyyy close friends, but none of them are my best friends. I'm afraid that one will turn out to be like _her. _Long story, not to be told again. My friends are: Tomoyo, Chiharu, and sometimes Naoko. I've known Tomoyo since I was 7 years old, and Chiharu since I was 6. I just met Naoko when I came to Tomoeda, but we've become really close friends.

"RRRIIINNNNGGGG"

Crap I'm late. I sped up and raced to the school gate, using 20 seconds to open my locker and stuff everything in, and ran to Japanese class, just making it before the late bell.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to have a new student. Her name is Rika and I hope you make her feel at home." said the teacher, Mizuki- sensei. Rika, huh? She looks shy, nervous and sweet at the same time. Maybe she will become my friend.

"Sakura will show you around, OK Rika? You can go sit right beside her, over there."

"Hai." She sat down beside me, keeping her eyes on the board.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Sakura." I whispered to her.

"Hi Sakura. nice to meet you too."

"OK then, today we will be reviewing Japanese grammar..." and on went the lesson. The boring lesson.

* * *

"Hey Sakura! Did you hear about the rumour going around about Syaoran and Meiling Rae? People are saying that he asked her out, finally." Tomoyo said to me as soon as we got out of first period. 

"OMG I'm SOOOO surprised! I definetly did NOT see it coming!" Note the sarcasm.

Syaoran Li is a hot guy that is kinda my friend, and he has a HHHUUUGGGEEE crush on this girl named Meiling. Don't get me wrong, she's not a slut type of person, but she does things that sometimes hurt more than if a slut did it. She's actually really pretty and nice if you've just met her, but in reality, she spreads really wicked rumours about people just for fun, and she's anorexic. I mean, it's not even "I think she's anorexic" anymore. It's "She's anorexic." It's a fact. She used to be my friend, but then she met Emily, the female egg in Grade 8, and became friends with her. I think she's brainwashed by Emily.

Did I mention that I have a crush on Syaoran? Well, I do. Ssshhh, don't tell. It's a secret, only Moyo and ChiChi knows.

"Hey Syaoran. What's up?" said Moyo, obviously up to something.

"Hi."

"Did you hear about the rumour?"

"What rumour?" Poor guy. He is the densest person in our grade, really.

"You know... the one about you and Meiling... date...asked out...Friday."

"Huh??" I sighed. He's that dense.

"She means the date you asked Meiling on." I said, trying to help him.

"What date?"

"You mean you didn't ask her?" Tomoyo was really confused.

"No!!"

"Well, she's saying that you asked her on a date on Friday night." Moyo replied.

"It's not true."

"Rrriiggghhhttt..." Tomoyo was the most un-densest person I know.

"You guys are really weird." Syaoran shook his head at us weirdly and walked away.

"Smooth Tomo.. real smooth." I patted on the back. Tomoyo also kind of like Syaoran, but won't admit it. Talk about pride, huh?

"Jeez, thanks Saku. That helps a lot." Did I mention that Moyo also speaks Sarcasm? Well, she does. A lot.

"Syaoran, do you think you could help me get my gym bag up in my locker? I have gym next period and going up and down the stairs in these heels are a pain. Can you help me?" a voice came up ahead. Anorexic Meiling.

"Meiling, I would, but I'm busy right now. I have to get to class."

"Pleeeaassee Syao?"

"No. I don't to be late. Seeya later, Mei."

"OK then. Don't forget about our date on Friday!!" Meiling pouted, then yelled.

"What date??" asked a bewildered Syaoran, but she was already gone.

"Hahahahahah OMG that was so funny...hahahah" I giggled.

Syaoran shot me a glare. "Shut up Sakura. Not funny."

"Rriigghhtt..."

"Whatever. Loser"

"Spazz."

"Female dog."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"I'm not female."

"Really? I thought you were. Oh, my bad."

"Freako."

"Weirdo."

"Name-caller."

"Lame-o."

"RRRIIINNNGGG" The bell rang and we ran to class.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Critisism, advice, and comments are all welcome! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Who thinks I should do a Beach Scene? Plz answer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Click on purple button...**


	2. Who's the new guy?

**School is almost in!! I'm sorry I havn't been updating, but me & my fam went overseas, but now I'm back!!**

* * *

To day was Wednesday. Same routine at breakfast, again. I ran to school and made it just before Mizuki-sensei came in. Behind her trailed a misty- eyed guy with stylish, rectangular glasses. 

"Class, today we are going to have another new student. His name is Shinji, he comes from Tokyo, and his family owns a number of large companies there. He will stay with us for the rest of the year. Class, say Good Morning.!" In other words, he was rich.

Nobody answered her. Ha! That biotch of a teacher looked like someone just slapped her on the face. What a nice way to impress someone that was rich.

"Well, ano.. Shinji, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Shinji, age 14 going on to 15, don't mess with me unless you want my family's bodyguards on you." He said coldly. He took a seat behind me without asking and started to stare at the board. Brr. He sent shivers down my back.

"Well, today, we are going to read a book..." The teacher started to drone on and on... or, in other words, boring me to sleep, like what happens everyday. I would've fallen asleep if someone hadn't kicked me on the ankles and dropped a note in my lap. It was Rika.

_Hey Sakura, what do you think of the new guy? _

I peeked at him, then Rika, who was paying attention to the teacher read.

_I think that he is a big playboy and enjoys the acompany of sluts more than anything else. What do you think?_

I quickly glanced at the teacher before tossing the note onto Rika's lap. Rika read it, then smiled. Winking at Shinji, she wrote back to me.

_I think that he's cute, but definetly a playboy. Look at all the girls..._

I took a look Sure enough, all the girls were either swooning over him or winking at him, or blowing kisses at him. GROSS!!!!! Like, hello?? More than half of them already have boyfriends!! Can they get anymore sluttish?!?

Suddenly, I felt a foot kick me, again. It was Rika. She motioned for me to look at Shinji, and I did. There he was, winking at all the girls. OK, this guy is officially the grossest, most digusting, and Playboy reader of the 8th grade. Ew! But then again...he is kind of cute...

* * *

**Fast Forward to Break**

"Hi Tomoyo! What'cha doin'?" I asked Moyo, who was deep in thought while holding a peice of paper.

"What does it look like?"

"Reading something weird that's making you finally think like a normal person." I pretended to look surprised.

"Wow!! That's sooo nice of you!!" Not.

"No seriously, what'cha doin'?"

"Looking over Chiharu's English essay." Did I mention Tomoyo is the best proofreader in the grade? She won't miss anything! It's really cool. I always get her to look over my essays before handing them in.

"The on about Space technology? For Sci?" I asked. Chiharu is doing a project for science and the essay is part of it.

"Yup. It's really good. Read." Tomoyo replied, while scooching over her chair for me.

"And now, I would like to thank you for reading my essay."??? What the heck? That's so lame.

"That's so lame." I said.

"What's so lame?" asked someone behind me.

"Oh hey Chi. I was saying that the last line in your essay was kinda lame." Straight to the point.

"It is?" I thought it was fine."

"Obviously."

"Ok, then what would you recommend?" she asked me.

"Well, I would say something like... ummmm..." I was deep in thought.

"I would say 'This is my essay about Space technology. Hopefully it hasn't bored you to sleep. Thank you for reading it.'" I said.

"Ok. Moyo, add it in." Chichi said to her.

"Sure. By the way, nice essy."

"Oh, thanks."

"Did you guys hear about the new guy?" Moyo asked us.

"Uh.. yeah. He's in my homeroom class." I said to her.

"I heard he's a real hit with the ladies." Chi informed us.

"He is. Especially the type of girls like Hikaru." I told them. Wonder who she is? Hikaru is like, the sluttiest girl ever in our grade, and she looks like a mouse. Once, someone had a party, and she showed up in a low cut halter top and shorts that looked like underwear. Rumor has it that she wasn't wearing a bra that day. And all the guys were acting really cocky towards her that day. GROSS-O-METER TO THE TOP!!!

"Ew. What is he, a Playboy reading playboy?" Tomoyo asked me.

"Um, yeah, I guess." I answered. "Here he comes now. With Hikaru."

Walking down the hallway was Shinji. And Hikaru was hanging onto his arm like a tick. Ha! And I thought she looked like a mouse!!

"Soo, like, Shin, I was thinnking that later I could go and show you around. What do you think?" Hikaru's voice came down the hall.

"Sure. But I have to meet up with my dad first, ok? Shinji asked her with a deep voice.

She gave a shrill laugh that sent shivers down my back. "Of course!" And they walked away.

"Ok. He officially creeps me out." Chiharu told us.

"OMG, really?" I asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Sakura, Look who's coming our way!" Tomoyo said to me.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Syaoran!! Oh, and Meiling."

"Umm, so?" I asked her.

"They seem to be arguing about something."

Oh. That's a rare sight to see. Usually they purr at each other like lovesick cats about to get married.

"I have to see this." I told my friends.

"Syaoran, you said we had a date. I can't believe you didn't come!!" Meiling's voice came.

"Meiling. For. The. Last. Time. We didn't have a date that day. And besides, even if we did, why does it matter so much?" Syaoran replied back, looking Oh-So-Annoyed.

"Just because!!" Meiling said, really frustrated.

"Please, please, please, please, please leave me alone now, ok?" Syaoran begged her.

"Arggh!" Meiling stomped off.

"What was that all about?" Tomoyo asked him as he neared us.

"Meiling keeps on saying we had a date, but I didn't ask her or anything. And because I didn't know, I didn't show up. And now she's pissed."

"Nice way to impress her." I said.

"What have you that idea?" He asked me.

"Syaoran. It's really obvious that you like her. _Everyone knows._" I told him.

"What the hell? Knows what?"

I sighed. It was too much work trying to reach him. I turned to Tomoyo and Chiharu. "I give up."

"Give up what?"Syaoran asked me.

"Nothing you would know about." I told him.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Whatever, you freako!" I walked away. I'm that a lot, leaving in the middle of arguments. Especially with Syaoran.

"What's your problem?" He asked me.

"Your incredible thickness of density."

"What? I'm dense?!"

"Finally, he knows!!!!" I faked happiness.

"That I'm dense?" Never mind the happiness. i knew it was too good to last.

"YES!!" I screamed at him. Well, not literally. I mean, if I did scream , I would get in trouble for "_Breaking improtant rules that keep the schol in order._" As the teacher told us. What_ever._

"Sakura. Calm down." Chiharu said soothingly. "Breathe in, out. In, out. In, out. Feel better?"

I nodded. "Seeya later." I told my friends and Syaoran, then walked away.

"Wait!!! What density?!?!?!?" Syaoran shouted at me. I just waved at him.

"Bye!" I ran off. Then crashed into someone. It was Kingone. He is the cutest guy ever. Well, except for Syaoran.

"Hey Sakura, you ok?" He asked me, reaching out a hand to help me up.

"Um, yeah, thanks. I grabbed the hand.

"What's Syaoran yelling about?"

"His incredible thickness of density." I told him.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Long story."

"Oh. Ok."

"Hey do you have the time?" I asked him.

"Uh yeah. It's 9:06. Why?"

"CRAP. Nothing. I gotta go. Seeya!" I was late for class. French class. And Madam Ko isn't excactly fond of late student. Or me. I ran to her classrooom and guess what I saw?

"Holy...Crap."

* * *

**Sorry about that there wasn't too much romance in this chappie. You guys still like it right?**

** Oh! Guess what?!? My birthday's coming up on the 31st of August!! YAY!!!!! Happy Birthday To Me!!!! And you guys can make me happier with reviews!!!! Click on the blue button below!!!**

**I will probably be updating fast now that I'm in school, but I can't garantee anything! Seeya next chapter?**


	3. Chicken Noodle Soup in the Caf

**OK, soo, I forgot to mention that I will thank you (the people that added me to their favourites or story alerts or reviewed) all in the end of my story, like, at the end of the last chapter. Which means that I will  
**

**  
**

* * *

"Holy...crap." I muttered to myself as I walked in the room. I suddenly remembered today we had a quiz, and we had loads of homework from last class. Which I did not finish. Which means that I will get detention. Which will go on permanent record or something. Which will eventually lea-- 

OK. Never mind the homework. I DIDN'T STUDY FOR THE QUIZ!! What should I do?? Ok. Sakura, breathe in, out, in, out. Uh- oh. Here comes Madame Ko.

"Hello Sakura. Please take a seat."

I realised I was standing there, frozen like a statue, staring at the board.

"Huh? Oh. Ok." I sat down in my seat. Still worrying about the homework and test.

"Ok class I would like you to hand in your homework from last class. Then, pull your desks away from other desks and put everything away except for your writing utensils. We will start the quiz." Madame said almost immedietly.

Everyone got up with their homework and walked to the desk where we were supposed to hand in our homework. I just sat there, trying to figure out what to do. I could pretend that I handed it in, but it must've got lost later if she asks, or I can tell her I forgot it at home, or i could to tell her that I didn't do it. Weighing the choices, up, down, up, down... Ok. never mind that. Maybe i should just tell her that I forgot it and I promise to give it to her tomorrow. I walked up to her.

"Madame Ko, I forgot my homework today. I promise to bring it tomorrow, though." I told her, trying to look and sound as sincere as I can.

"Tsk tsk. Sakura, I'm afraid that you are going to have detention with me after school today." She said, looking very serious. I nodded and sat down. One down, one left. I have to get through the quiz with an above 86 to get another A. My parents are very strict on my letter grades, so I have to aim for an A or at least a B+. Or else my dad would be quite mad.

The quiz sheets passed down to me and I took one. Immedietly I could tell that it was quite easy. Verb Conjunction. I did those in grade 7! Reaching for my pen, I started on the first question...

* * *

I walked to my lunch period. At our school You have two periods in the morning and two after lunch. The classes alternate so we don't have one class for two days. I started to look for Tomoyo and Chiharu.

"Hey! Saku! Over here!" I heard someone call me. It was them and they were sitting at an almost empty table.

"Hey. What's for lunch?" I asked them.

"Nice ol' Mac & Cheese." Tomoyo asnwered.

"Ew. I hate cheese. Anything else?" I answered.

"They also have salad and soup. Chicken noodle soup." This time it was Chiharu who answered. She said the last part slow and teasingly. You wanna know why? I have a craving for chicken noodle soup, always. I can eat it anytime, really.

"Really? Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air and almost punched someone in the face. Oops.

""Whao Saku. What just made your day?" said the person who I almost punched. It was Eriol.

"The lousy caf serving chicken noodle soup today."

"Really?! I love chicken noodle soup! I didn't know the caf had that!" He looked really surprised and happy. 

"Obviously. You got a salad, and everyone knows you hate your veggies." I answered.

"And that's the only right thing she said today." came a voice behind Eriol.

"Hoe? What do you mean, the only right thing that I've said today?!?" I almost yelled out to the guy. I could tell because his voice was deep. He stepped out to stand in front of me.

"Well, remember when you said I was dense? "

"DUH, doofus. What do I have, short term memory loss?"

"Well, you might. I don't know." Sweatdrop.

"Ever heard of sarcasm, Syaoran?"

"DUH, doofus!" he answered back using _my_ phrase.

"Ran out of phrases to say to me, so you took mine?" I mocked him. He flinched. HA!

"No! Of course not!" He said, looking irritated.

"Sure..." I gave him my most sarcastic look. 

"Um.. guys.. heh heh." It was Chiharu trying to get our attention. "I think we should go get lunch before the line gets too long."

"Ooh! Good idea!" I yelled, racing to the lunch line., only to be stepped on as soon as I got there by... THAT BIG FAT HEAVY GUY! STEALING MY SPOT IN LINE!!

"HEY! MISTER! THAT'S MY SPOT YOU JUST STOLE!" I elbowed him in the side and quickly took his spot when he retreated back.

"Ow! Sakura! What was that for!" Syaoran, aka Big Fat Heavy Guy yelled.

"For stealing my spot in line." I sounded smug, I couldn't help it.

"Sorry! Sheesh! What the BG?! It's _just the line for lunch_." He sounded offended.

"What's wrong with defending my spot in line? I got here first!'

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Shut Up You Guys! Just Freaking Shut Up, Ok?" That came from Moyo. Boy.. she looked mad. What went up her ass without me knowing?

"Sor-_ry_! What's wrong with you?" Syaoran and I said simulateously. Ok... Did he just agree with me? That's a first... He looked as surprised as me. The lips apart, forming a small O, those beautiful and soulful eyes widened...

Ok, Sakura. Reality check here.

I turned around to the front of the line, walking up to get my soup. The lady handed it to me, still hot, steaming a bit, yummm...

"Thanks." I smiled at her nicely, and walked on to the cashier place.

"Hey Sakura, can you get me a spoon? My hands are all used up." Syaoran said to me from behind me. I jumped. When did he get behind me?

"Uh.. sure, just a sec.." fumbling with my hands, I got one free and grabbed two spoons. Walking towards the table where I sat, I put down my soup and turned to Syaoran, who was right behind me, fumbling with his cookie, soup, and soda. Didn't the poor guy know how to get a tray?

"Well? Do you want me to give it to you now, or give it to you when you sit down?" I asked him.

"Uh.. here. Can you put it in my mouth for me?" Ok... what a weird request.

"Uh.. here." I said, sticking his spoon into his mouth. He made a sound, I guess it was supposed to mean "thanks". He walked off, and I sat down, looking confused.

"Oooohh..." was heard from Chiharu.

"What?" i asked her. She was looking at me like a mother looking at a small child doing something wrong, kind of pityingly. If that's a word.

"That was quite sweet of you, to stick his spoon into his mouth." I gave her a weird look and started to eat my chicken noodle soup. Suddenly I felt someone poke my face. I sweatdropped.

"Uh.. Moyo, why are you poking me?"

"Dear dear Sakkie. Remember last time you ate chicken noodle soup? You took a big gulp of air and swallowed it with the soup and later you got a really bog stomach cramp." she looked at me, sort of amused. "I was trying to make sure that your cheek didn't have air in it."

Ok...

"Moyo, that's so weird." Chiharu said to her.

"I was helping her! That's not weird!"

"By poking someone's cheek?"

"What? I know someone who did it to someone before. And that was just for fun. Right Sakura???" Oh yeah. Last year.. no actually last last year, I poked Syaoran's cheek once because he had a bruise on it, and I was hoping to make it feel better... what? I had to find out where the bruise was before I could help, didn't I?

"Hey! How can you remember something like that?! You forget the most important things, Moyo." I almost whined at her.

"I don't know. I remember small things, I guess."

"Ok.." I quickly finished my soup, knowing that the bell was going to ring in a few minutes. "Listen guys, I have homework today, so I can't hang, K?" They nodded. "Bye!" I waved, gathered up my garbage, and walked off, almost slamming into Eriol.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Again." I apologized.

"It's Ok. Hey Saku, do you have time right now? I need help with math homework."

"Sure. Meet me in the study hall, K?" He nodded and I walked off towards the garbage can.

I walked to the study hall with my homework binder and my pens a few minute later. Spotting Eriol sitting in the corner, I walked towards him.

"Hi." I said, pulling up a chair.

"Hi. Thank you so much for helping me with my homework. Teach is gonna kill me it I don't have this done by third period." he answered, scooting over to make room for me. "You don't mind if I asked Syaoran to join us, would you? He needs help too, and he's in my math class."

"I know. _I'm _in your math class, Eriol. Remember?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh...oh yeah! You are in my math class, Saku! I forgot!"

"Obviously." I mumbled under my breath. "Ok. What do you need help on?"

"This, this, and this." He pointed to three questions. All of them were exponents.

"Oh. You don't really get exponents, do you."

"Nope."

"Ok. Do you know what they are?"

"Nope."

I sighed. "Ok. An exponent is when you multiply the normal sized number by itself the number of the times the small number says. For example. This question. This is equal to 9x9x9x9x9x9x9x9. Do you understand?"

"No."

"Yes."

The first one came from Syaoran, who joined us when I started explaining. the second one was from Eriol. 

"Well, Eriol, since you understand it, why don't you explain it to Syao here, and I'll start on my homework?" I asked them, turning away and starting before they could answer.

* * *

I went through my last two periods feeling quite down. Why? Because it was time for my detention with Madame Ko, and let's just say that detention with another teacher would've probably made it easier.

I walked into her classroom only to find there was someone already there. It was Meiling. She probably also got detention from Madame Ko for texting in class or something. that's what usually got people landed in detention, besides homework.

"Hi Meiling." I said as I walked in.

"Oh hi Sakura. Did you get detention as well?"

Duh. "Yeah. Forgot my homework. What about you?"

"Texting in class." What did I tell you?

"What do we do? Where's Madame Ko?" i asked her, noticing that the old woman was not in the room.

"Gone to the bathroom. Might be a while." Oh... "We're supposed to clean up here."

"Ok. I'll erase the board, and pick up the scraps of paper." 

"And I'll move the desks back to normal and arrange the pencils and stuff over there."

"Ok."

"Ok." We both got to work, not really talking to each other. Akward silence filled the room.

"What's the new guy's name? I heard he's in your homeroom class."

"Who?"

"The one with galsses, midnight hair and lots of money."

"Oh. Shinji."

"Is he dating anyone?"

"I think taht he and Hikaru are meeting today so she can show him around." Please tell me you aren't thinking of dating him.

"Oh." Akward silence filled the room again. Suddenly Meiling took a deep breath, turned to me, and said...

* * *

**Muahahaha. I'm going to end it there now. Please review, and remember, critisism welcome! I hoped you liked the lil bit o' romance in it...**

**PLEASE CLICK ON SMALL PURPLE/BLUE BUTTON BELOW...**

* * *


	4. Match Making Fun or not

**_PLEASE READ:_**

**Before I get on with the story, I would like thank to Freya Krein! Freya, thanks for critisizing my story! You helped a lot!**

**Oh and another thing. I've decided to make this story more of Sakura's life of high school, not her love story with Syaoran, so there will be more content, (I hope) like her friend problems, her image issue, her "teen drama". You know, the works. So, expect a fights, arguements, and disagreements with a friend in the (hopefully) next 5 chapters. And again, this is based on a true story, so the main points that happen in this story are what heppened to me. I just twisted it to make it more interesting. **

**You do realize what this means, right? It means that if nothing big happens to me, then no new chapters. I can't promise anything.**

* * *

Meiling turned to me and took a deep breath, and asked, 

"If I asked Syaoran to the dance, do you think will he say yes?"

Mind racing, I quickly thought of something to say. "I don't actually know, we're not that close. It's not like I can read minds or something. I don't have magic powers." I pretended to look offended.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you did." Did I just hear scorn?

"Have magic powers??"

"_No._ I thought you were close with Syaoran. Duh."

Ah... yes. The Meiling- Ending- Word- To- Almost- Every- Sentence. I know, long name.

I suddenly felt _quite_ awkward.

"Oooh, look at the time! My detention ends here... bye Meiling!" I practically flew out the door, if I do say so myself...

Jeez Sakura. That was the oldest excuse to get out of a room, and you're _happy._ Pathetic.

* * *

When I woke up this morning, I felt particular happy for some reason. I woke up early, didn't have a Bad Hair Day, and was even nice to Touya. 

I'm kidding about the last part. Snort. Like that's possible.

Holding my stuff, I said a Hi to everyone I knew the name of. I stopped in front of my locker and spun the dial, getting it on the first try, and put my stuff in. What was my first class today again? Ah, Visual Arts. My favourite class of the term. We were painting abstract pictures. Another one of my favourites. Just how many favourites do I have?

"Sakura!" Chiharu's voice entered my mind. "I'm sooo excited!!! Gackt's new single came out today!!! Have you heard it? It's sooo good!!! You have to check it out. Here, I'll tell you the title right now, It's called..." Actually, I forgot the title she said. I wasn't even listening.

Did I mention Chiharu likes Gackt, this ugly (In my opinion) japanese singer ALOT?????

" Hey Cheese! Guess what?" That's my other nickname for her.

"Nothing can be as important as Gackt, who is soooooo hot, but sure, what?"

She never guesses.

"I'm moving to Canada! Next to America! Aren't you excited?" Sure I am...

"Really? I'll never see you again?"

"No."

"Oh, so I WILL see you again."

"No."

"So I won't?"

"No."

"I'll miss you..."

"No you won't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not moving to Canada. That was called Sarcasm, a form of Irony, which is used in the Japanese language, which we are speaking right now, in Japan, Asia, Earth, The Solar System, The Milky Way Galaxy, The World, The Universe ."

"Why did you lie?"

Oh My God. Pretend I can fall down anime style.

"I didn't. It was to get your attention."

"Well you didn't have to say it like that!"

"Oh really. What else could get your attention?"

"Uh... The caf's giving lunch buffet for free? I'm going to have a million bucks? No that won't work since that's kinda next to impossible... "

Oh right. Chiharu likes food. Now don't get my wrong, many people like food... wait scratch that... everyone likes food except for maybe Meiling, but not a lot of people can like food as much as Cheese. Also kind of the reason why her other nickname is a type of food. The other reason is because in grade 7, there was a period of time when I really liked the letter "S" so I added it to the end of every sentence. So now you can imagine, calling Chiharu Chi at the time, and going "Chiis." Of course it sounded like Cheese, so that became her nickname.

Kind of getting off topic. What can I say, my mind likes to wander at a fast speed. Once I went from thinking about bread to cars to clouds to my friends. Don't ask. I think I get it from my dad.

Oh. Bell just rang. Time for class. Weird. I never got to tell Cheese what I wanted to tell her... oh well. I can tell her at recess in the caf.

I walked into class and put my stuff down next to Moyo. Looking up, I gave the teacher my full attention... or not. Some of my attention was on Kingone and Syaoran and Meiling, but you know what I mean. The fullest I could give to the teacher.

We were about halfway through class when I noticed something... um... uh... Curious! That's it! When I noticed something curious. Does that make sense? Hopefully it does. Anyway, Meiling was looking at Syaoran, who was looking back. I know that sounds really normal, but the funny thing was they were at opposite ends of the room!!! It was like you could literally see the line of electricity between their eyes. Their BURNING desire... Sooo funny. I nudged Rika, who looked and found it funny, so of course, she then nudged Toms. Now, Toms did find it funny, but she found something else more funny.

You might be able to guess what it was...

She found the fact that I was the person that found out this _exciting_ new discovery funny. That's right, she found my actions funny.

She looked at me, put her used her had to cover her mouth, and nodded her head, going "Oh ho ho ho." Whispered, of course.

I hate it when she does that, especially to me. The I- Know- Your- Secret laugh.

"What?" I whispered furiously to her.

"Nothing."

Sure. And she's doing the "I- Know- Your- Secret" laugh for fun.

Of course, I know what she was thinking in that little brain of hers... and I'm sure you do too.

I swear, Tomsy like Syaoran. She kept looking at him during the lesson. I have sharp eyes. I can tell. Wiggle eyebrows. But that does _not_ mean I was staring at him all the time!

And that was all that was worth mentioning during the lesson.

* * *

The next class I had was English. Don't ask why, we just do... 

In this class I sat next to Toms and Takeshi, a friend of Syaoran. He's really perverted, but not in a perverted way. He just has lots of knowledge about... that... you know what I'm talking about.

Halfway through class, again, a note was passed to me from Takeshi. Curious, again, I took it and read it quickly. It said

_Hey Saks, what do girls like guys to do for them before they accept them as their boyfriend?_

Ooh, does he have a crush on someone?

I wrote back

_Oooh, do you like someone?_

and passed it to him under our desks. He read it and smiled. Oo-kaay... that was not the reaction that he should've had.

_No no no no no, you misunderstood. I'm helping Syaoran get Meiling. I think it's better me than Eriol._

Oh. Of course. I can't imagine Syaoran going to Eriol for help since he is more of a 'brains' person than 'girl' person.

Sweatdrop. That sounded weird.

_Tell him to flirt. Not cheesy pickup lines, like "Someone call the police! This girl has stolen my heart!" or "If I could redo the alphabet, I would put "U" and "I" together." or asking "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because with a face like that you must be an angel." No girl likes those..._

_Actually on second thought, I'm not that sure about Meiling, but I don't like them. Why don't you ask her instead?_

I folded it into a small square like shape, and gave it to Tak. It took him quite some time to unfold it. Tee Hee. I watched as his face turned from understanding to weird to giggle... he giggles? Anyways, then he looked confused, then horrific...

Weird.

I read the piece of paper he passed down to me again.

_I can't ask her. She'll go all girly mode on me... and she is hard to talk to... like, "Oh EmGee, I canNOT believe that Miley Cyrus wore a mini bubble dress to the Ocars, doesn't she know that it's totally out?"_

_Please help me... and Syaoran..._

Uuggh. Fine. I am such a kind- hearted person.

_Tell him to do what I said, and if it doesn't work her then let me know, somehow. _

_And, how do you know what Miley Cyrus wore to the Oscars?_

I passed it to him. He read it and looked quite happy. He quickly scribbled something on it and passed it to me again. What was there to write after I had already said that? I mean, wrote that?

_Thank so much. It's going to be soo much easier with a girl helping us. _

_I don't want to answer your question._

I laughed at the last sentence. And it was nice of him to say a thank you. No one in our grade ever says that, especially the guys. Since Syaoran didn't really have a chance with her anyway--

Wait...

What did I just do?

I told Syaoran-- okay Takashi, but he's working for Syaoran, how to woo a girl...

That is seriously not good for my love life, though it's not like I have one...

But... this could be fun... seeing Syaoran squirm like a madman, telling him what to do, and best of all, spending more time with him.

Oh well... might as well as make the best of it...

So I wrote back

_No prob. I love matchmaking..._

_Muahahahahahaha. I sound evil. _

and gave it to him.

* * *

After class, I went to my locker and got my stuff ready for my next class and brought it downstairs to the caf where we have recess. What I do everyday. Uggh. I am so hungry today. 

I got in line and bought a cookie, those double chocolate ones that make you so fat, but also the ones that I am addicted to. I took a bite. MMMMMmmmmm, chocolatey bliss. And then another. Then another. And then--

You get the picture.

Man, what class do I have next?

G Block, Math. Damn. I am soo not in the mood to listen to some fat teacher lecture us on how to find the whatchamicallit of a number.. ahem... I meant_, numeral_. Note the Sarcasm. Yawn.

I sighed. But what choice do I have? I can't say that I am a goody goody two shoes, but I really don't like detention, lunch duty, some sort of punishment for skipping class, and ect. Partially because there isn't anyplace fun around my school and the only form of transportation here is driving and walking, which I a) can't do yet and b) don't know where to walk to. So if I do try to skip a class, a teacher or someone will eventually see me.

That's not considered goody goody two shoes, right? RIGHT?

Okay, so here I am, eating a double chocolate cookie and drinking a Happy Planet when Takashi comes up. So, being the nice person I am, I say, "Hey Tak! What's up?"

Now, when I say that, I expect to get a "Not much, you?" back. But it seems like today Takashi was mad at me...

Wait. I was supposed to explain something to Syaoran today, wasn't I?

I see you nodding your head, so that it obviously a yes. Thank you.

"I was supposed to do something for you, wasn't I?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

"Would that something have something to do with Syaoran and Meiling?"

"Yes."

"Something like, explaining?"

"Yes."

"Do you say any other words than yes?"

"Yes."

HA! I laughed in his face...

until the bell went. Crap. I'm gonna be in trouble...

Tak and Syaoran are in my math class, in case you were wondering why I was saying crap.

* * *

Okay, so here I am, sitting in the back of the classroom in Math, trying to keep my eyes open. Yawn. I shouldn't of watched anime last night until 12:30 AM. Can't... keep... my... eyes... open... 

Now, you may be wondering why I am sleeping in Math, and not Visual Arts. Well, in visual, you have to move around a lot, so you don't have time to close your eyes. In Math, you just sit there trying to learn some stuff from some boring old fart with a beer belly. And in English, I was passing notes with Tak, and that was much more interesting than this, so I didn't fall asleep.

Yawn. God I am so tired.

Yawn. Is there someone else in this class that is yawning? 'Cause I don't normally yawn as much as this.

Yawn. There is definetely someone else yawning.

Ya-- Wait. Did I just get poked?

Ow. Yes.

I picked up my very heavy head and turned around to look for my attacker. It was Tak.

"What?" I hissed at him while closing my eyes.

"You have to tell Syaoran something for me, Remember, Saks?"

" Oh that's right." I tapped Syaoran's desk, which was beside mine, only with a pathway in between, to get his attention.

"Syao. According to this guy here, I'm supposed to tell you something." I whispered to him.

No response. Damn him! He didn't hear me. Deaf earless guy.

I turned back to Tak. "I can't tell him. He can't hear me. Bye." I turning around and laid my head on my desk. Thankfully, he didn't talk to me again.

After class, I walked to my locker to grab my science textbook, which was my next class. Takeshi came up.

"You have to tell him now."

"Fine. Find him first." I answered easily, shifting the papers in my locker, wondering if my textbook would be under there.

"There he is. Talking to Meiling."

To that, my attenion was drawn to Tak. "Talking to Meiling? Then he hardly needs my help. He's doing fine by himself."

Underneath, I was secretly wishing that I was the girl he was talking to. The one that held 100 of his attention.

I turned back to my locker. Ah, there was my textbook! I grabbed it and said to Takeshi, "You'd better your textbook. Class is in about 1 minute", and walked away towards the direction of the science lab.


	5. Eek I Thought I Knew Where I was Headed!

**Hi everyone! I want to thank those who reviewed my last story first before I start. Your pennames will be mentioned when my story is done. As I've said before.  
**

* * *

Okay. I know that I might've been sort of unreasonable to Takeshi, but I was just really... eh... moody, shall I say? about the whole Seeing Syaoran and Meiling thing. It was hard for me, seeing him talk to someone that wasn't me. Not that I'm selfish or anything.

I walked to the science room and walked inside. Today we were working on our science fair projects. We were allowed to use laptops, but everyone would just email each other or play games when the teacher wasn't looking. Which also meant that the classroom was pretty noisy. I got my laptop and booted it up, and looking around while waiting for it. Tomoyo was talking to Eriol, who were both science whizzes... well, they were whizzes at everything, so that doesn't really count. Hmm. Wonder what they were talking about.

Takeshi was talking to Ria, who is think really pretty girl in our class. Flirt.

I turned around to find my computer booted. I logged on and first checked my school email. Yeah. Can you believe it? We have a school email. It's so stupid. It's just to prevent us from checking our hotmail emails or something at school. People still check them, though. I mean, rules are made to be broken, right?

Let's see... an email from the principal reminding everyone that the golf team needed members, an email from this retarded guy called Mikoshi saying hi... weird... and an email from Kingone.

_Hey. _It said._ I'm sooo bored. chat?_

You see my point about students emailing each other?

I typed a reply.

_Sure. What's your science project about?_

While I waited for his answer, I typed some stuff for my project.

_Really boring stuff. Hey check out this piicture I found on Google_

I looked for it on the attached box. I found a link and clicked on it. It was a picture of a potato, but someone had peeled off the skin except for the patch on the chest and butt. It kind of looked like a potato wearing a bikini.

_Haha. Why were you looking at potato wearing bikinis_?

He replied

_Cuz I'm researching potatoes. For proJ._

Ahh. Oh, and proJ means project in MSN language.

_I'm surprise that you know what a proJ is. Didn't you just get your hotmail/ MSN email_?

I asked him.

_Yeah. But you know, I'm a fast learner. And a genius. Just like Einstein_.

Show- off.

_You do know that Einstein was only smart at one thing, right? Everything else, he was bad at_.

HA. In your FACE.

_Really? Fine, then. Some other smart dude._

I'm guessing you can all tell that Kingone isn't really into all the "smart" stuff. I was just starting to type something back to him when a shadow came over me. I looked up.

Crap. It was the teacher. quickly, I opened the other window that had my work on, and started typing and... ahem... looking "busy", as some might call it. Luckily he just walked by without sparing a glance at my laptop. Whew. Maybe I should actually start working on my project. I did not want to have to cram everything at the last minute. Or have a lot of homework because I was slacking off in class.

So, I started typing... and typing... and typing... until I got so bored I had to turn around and talk to the people behind me, who goofing off already. I started to goof off with them. You know, gossiping, talking about school, that kind of thing. I guess you wouldn't exactly call it as goofing off, but according to the teacher, it was. But then again, teachers aren't always right, now are they? For example, this one time...

Err, never mind.

I started to observe the people in my class. That's what I do when I'm bored; observe people. When I'm in public, I rate people's outfits 'cause I think that fashion is totally amazing. I really want to do something with fashion when I grow up. Or at least something to do with the "Arts". You know, drawing, painting, playing music, that kind of thing. I also think that I have a pretty good chance, too. I play the piano, know (sort of) how to play the violin, know how to play the clarinet, and according to my mom, good at painting and drawing.

Now I'm off topic. And besides, I _am_ in Science. And in Science you observe stuff. So what I'm doing is actually very fitting to my class.

Oh my god. The biggest flirt of our class is at "It" again. You know, flirting with a girl, getting a date, then dumping her? Well, i think he will get a date and then dump her... right now he's just flirting. And I can't even call him a playboy 'cause he's only dating one person at a time, and the definition of a playboy is dating three or more girls at the same time. And when it's only two girls, he's called a cheater.

Wait. Do I see what I think I see?

Well, of course I see what I think I saw. That's what eyes are for, right? Duh.

I see Tomoyo talking to Kingone like there's no tomorrow, or they are a long lost couple. Doesn't Tomoyo know that you're not supposed to share your crushes?

But now that I think of it, Kingone's not exactly my crush, right? I just think he's really attractive, inside and out.

_Change of topic, please._

I turned to Ria, who was just talking to Takeshi.

"You know, he likes you a lot. You can tell really easily." I said.

"Really? How _flattering_." She put on an English accent when she said 'flattering'. I laughed. Ria was really fun to talk to.

"I saw you watching Tomoyo and Kingone earlier." She went on, like it was some big piece of gossip.

"So? Can't I watch my best friend?" I tried to put on a sarcastic tone. like Is-That-Against-The-Law?.

"He likes you, you know." She said, completely ignoring me.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"You can really tell." She said, copying my words earlier.

"No you can't. If you can, then I would already know. I never miss these things. Especially when they're directed to me."

But now that I think of it, Kingone has bee more nice to me lately...

_Get a grip on yourself, Sakura! You're supposed to like Syaoran, not Kingone!_

That was I had said to myself when I found out Kingone was in my class, and experienced my first attractions to him.

_But people can change, can't they?_

* * *

I walked to my class, which was social studies. I have it in Syaoran's homeroom, which I'm not in. Maybe if I hurry, I can see him coming out of it, since he has class in that classroom before me. I walked quickly up the stairs, and towards my locker, which was also conveniently close to the classroom. I opened my locker, and got out my textbook, and stuffed my science textbook in.

There he is. I didn't say hi, in case it makes me look desperate. To me, my pride is way more important than anything else. I know, I sound arrogant or something, but that is what I'm like. Besides, seeing him with his friends is enough for me right now.

I remember when I was still in grade 6, I really liked him. But, being the idiot I was, I used to used every chance I could get to bump into him. I said stuff to him that had really nothing to do with, well, anything, just random things, and I would tease him anytime I get. Eventually, I realized that it made me seem really really desperate and stupid, so I stopped. Surprisingly, we've gotton closer, sort of. I mean, I know that he had a crush on Chiharu in grade 1, which I thought was cute, and he knew of my crush on him.

I know what you're all thinking. I meant that instead of telling him that I freakin' love him or something, I devised a way to let him know, but not really, you know? I told him that I _used _to have a crush on him, in grade 6. So, therefore, he knows that I had feelings, but not now.

And guess where we had the big secrets exchanges? On MSN, my new best friend. I find it easier to tell when not seeing his face. I mean, if he made a disgusted face or something, then it would hurt me more that words. At least, he can edit his thoughts before telling me if we weren't face to face. And again, you're all looking at me weird. What? I would rather live in a cloud of little white lies, as long as he kept the truth to himself.

Well, not if my boyfriend was cheating on me or something, but you know what I mean, right? **(A/N: If you don't actually know what I meant, then please submit a review telling me that. I will gladly explain to you.)**

He walked by, talking and laughing with his friends. I looked longingly at his back. Err, not the nasty way.

"Looking at him again?" A voice cut through my long train of thought. I looked around to fin the owner, even though I already know who it was.

"Yup. I mean, he _is_ my crush, right? I have a good reason to do so." I answered back.

"Okay, okay. Just make sure that you don't drool or something. If you do, ten the people around you will actually see the nasty thoughts in you head." Kingone teased. Yes, yes. He was one of the few that knew of my "little" crush.

"I was _not_ thinking nasty thoughts in my head about him! Although, I can't say the same about you, King. Didn't I see you staring at Tomoyo, Minah, and I-don't-know-how-many-other girls? You perv."

"Aahh, you caught me there. After all, I do hang out with Takeshi a lot. I get influenced." I did mention that Tak is really perverted, right? According to him, he saw this girl at the mall once when he went with his mother- yes I know, his _mother-_ and got a boner. I mean, WTF?? That was in grade 7, and guys don't _get _boners in grade 7. Err... right?

The bell rang. "Let's get to class." I said, gesturing to the door to our right. We walked in, just in time. The teacher closed the door behind us.

For most of the class, I was writing down lyrics on to my notebook. It's a habit I have. When I'm bored, I write down lyrics that are stuck in my head.

_She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey) _

_That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)_

_in her mind she fantasized 'bout gettin' with me_

_Them hatin' on me (hatin' on me) _

_They wanna diss diss (diss diss)_

_Because she mine and__ so fine, thick as can be_

I really like this song, but I really hate how so many good songs are sung my guys, and so sometimes, depending on the song, when a girl sings them, it sounds wrong. Like this one, Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown.

I looked up from my notebook, and looked around. About half of the class was listening, taking notes, and looking interested, while the other half was either making a Silent Conversation across the room, or, well, it looked like passing notes, but I can't be sure. They could be writing notes, while laughing at the same time.

Oh, right, the Silent Conversations are when two or more people, who don't sit next to each other, use facial expressions, small actions as to not attract attention from the teacher, and mouthed words (is that a word?) to communicate with each other. It is easier when you are sitting on opposite ends of the room.

See, there's Mikoshi, remember the retard I told you about? doing some actions that I interpret as "I know" to one of his friends. And then there's Ria, who was doing a series of complicated actions to her friend. Silent Conversations are very popular in our class.

I sighed and looked at the clock. Half an hour to go until lunch. My favourite period. Well, I guess it doesn't really count as a period, but still. A time during school.

And so to pass the time, I drew my trademark doodle: A heart-devil and a heart-angel. These are hearts with a pitchfork, tail, and two horns if it is a heart-devil, and two wings and a halo if it is a hear-angel. I drew them wherever I went. Seriously. Even on the board at my swim class that we use for warmups. What? I was bored!

Finally, the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff, not caring of it was actually in my bag or not. I'll just throw everything in my locker anyways.

I walked to my locker and opened it, and noticed that it there was practically no room for my bag to go. I tried stuffing it in, but when I tried to close my locker door, well, it didn't. Heh heh. Maybe I should clean it up a bit. But not now. Right now I'm too hungry. And my hunger must be satisfied or else I will be very moody and all the guys will think I'm, PMSing or something. God, guys are so ignorant sometimes.

I took out all my textbooks, sort of stuffed the pieces of paper together, and put my textbooks on top of them on the top level of my locker. Then, I stuffed (neatly) my gym bag into the bottom, and then finding some space for my jacket, stuffed that in there as well. Banging my locker closed, I turned to go to the stairs, which leads to the cafeteria.I happily skipped down the stairs because, well, I was happy.

When I reached the cafeteria, I found my usual seat with my friends and sat down, noticing the lunch line up was really long, and deciding to wait until the line was shorter before buying my lunch. Smart, eh?

"So... what's up, guys?" I asked in a cheerful tone.

"Noodles." said Chiharu, who was busy munching on a cup of Mr. Noodles. God she has those everyday.

"The ceiling." Tomoyo said. Geez, can she get anymore literal? Er... I think that's a word.

And so we (as in me and my friends) made small talk until I decided to buy my lunch.

"I'm gonna go buy my lunch now." I informed my friends.

I quickly bought some sushi and went back to sit with my friends. Recovering the small talk from earlier, I ate my sushi while chatting with Chiharu, Tommy, Rika, Naoko, and some other girls. After I finished my sushi, I noticed that I was still hungry, so I said again to my friends, "I'm gonna get something else to eat."

Walking to the cafeteria, I found a chocolate chip muffin that looks really good, bought it, and walked back (again).

Tomoyo noticed the muffin in my hand. "Oh, you're still hungry after the sushi?"

I replied a simple "Yes."

And that's when I heard a someone beside me mutter "Well, at least that explains why all her clothes are too big for me."

Uh, excuse me? Did I hear wrong?

Checking...

Checking...

Checking...

Yup I heard right. Tomoyo said that that's why all my clothes don't fit her.

That's when i did my Sakura-is-mad thing. I looked at her-- wait, make that glared at her. Well, not at her face, not really. More like the back of her head. My face became emotionless, like stone. My lips were a bit pursed, though. Just a bit.

Chiharu noticed that I wasn't talking. "Saks, you alright?"

"I'm leaving. I said I would meet Ria and help her with Science. See ya." I said quickly, coming up with a brilliant idea and leaving quickly. I'm quite quick.

"How can she say that? Just because not everyone is not skinny size zero like she is doesn't mean that we're uglier than her! Or whatever else she was thinking in that bitchy, nasty, perverted-- no I'm not kidding--, and daughter of a bastard head of hers.

"Hey Sakkie!" I heard my name being called in the distance and turned towards the source of the voice. It was King.

"Oh. It's just you." I muttered to him as he walked towards me. Unfortunately, he heard.

"What do you mean, it's _just_ me?" He asked in a mock- hurt voice.

"I meant what I said, dumbass." I muttered darkly.

"Whoa, what went up your ass?" He asked, almost cautiously.

"Nothing."

"Seriously?"

I paused before answering. "No, actually. Not really."

"Share." That one little word was able to fuse my anger all over again.

"Okay, fine. You asked for it. You know Tomoyo, right? And how she's so skinny-size-zero? Well, today, I decided that I was really hungry and bought sushi and a muffin. To things for lunch because I didn't have a really big breakfast and I only had an itty bitty cookie for recess. And you know what she did? She decided to open her big, fat, bitchy mouth and say "Oh, now I know why your clothes are too big for me." I mean, what the Eff is Effing wrong with her? That little asstard, bitch, daughter of a bastard, asshole, A-hole, shithead, shitface, shit everything, ass everything, bitch everything, and god knows what other swear words are coming to my head right now. Oh yes. Dick everything too."

I finished my little outburst and looked at Kingone for his reaction, which was surprisingly very calm.

"Join the I-Hate-Tomoyo-Club, Sakkie. I totally support your view. But are you sure that you aren't PMSing on me?"

"Yes I am sure I am not PMSing on you. And you seriously hate Tomoyo?"

"Yes. I actually do. And, I actually think that I should start a group on Facebook called the I Hate Tomoyo Group. Would you join?"

I realized that he was joking about the Facebook thing and bursted out laughing.

Now, you may wonder, wasn't I just swearing the hell out of my life a minute, maybe less, ago? Well, I guess Kingone has that effect on me.

Wait. Did I just say that Kingone has that effect on me? Shouldn't the person that has this effect on you the person you like or your best friend? Actually more of the person you like? Well, according to the magazines and gossip crap I lread and listen to.

Wasn't I supposed to like Syaoran?

Didn't I promise myself that I would only have one crush at a time after what happened with _her_?

Didn't I say I was going to match Meiling up with Syaoran?

* * *

**Yay!! I'm DOOOOOOOOONE!! I'm sooooooo happy!! Oh and I hope that you are too. Hee hee.**

**Well, I just wanted to tell you that the fight with Tomoyo actually happened, only it didn't start with the fat thing. I changed it cuase I really wanted the fight to be in this chapter, well, at least the start of it. **

**Kingone is actually quite the character in my really life right now. I mean the person that I based Kingone on, not _Kingone_. i actually think that I might like him, and not the person that I based Syaoran on. But don't worry, this will still be an S (L) S story. **

**For those who don't know the wonderful emicons on MSN, the (L) means "heart". Oh, and look. Kingone and Syaoran are both on right now.**

**My exams are in June, so I will be starting the next chapter as soon as I get another great idea to base the chapter on. **

**I'm gonna drop a hint for you guys. I'm not sure if it will be in the next few chapters, but it definitely will happen. Sakura (me) will definetely crush on Kingone, but they won't be together for long. The reason to that is not Syaoran, don't worry (to those who don't like non- original stories). It will be a reason that might happen to everyone.**

**I really wish that you all can relate to my story because almost everything that will and is in this story actually happened to me, the authoress, only some part have been modified because I either don't remember the scene too well, or I decided that it doesn't fit into my story.**

**Ta Ta For Now!!**

**JJJGirl**


End file.
